Disconnected
by chbot16
Summary: "Sorry. This number is no longer connected" Evi Swan has just gotten her new phone but one number didn't cross over right and swapped the last two digits around, connecting her to a southern vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_Honestly I never thought much about how my life would end. I never thought one text would set me up for it. Never thought my sister moving would bring me into something crazy. Who would of thought small, boring, old rainy Forks had so many secrets... But I know one thing, I wouldn't change it for the world_.

Lily James as Evangeline Swan

Kirsten Stewart as Isabella Swan

Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale.

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Phone

"Finally"

I murmured reaching out for the red phone. It was finally fully charged. "I still don't understand why we have to wait for it to fully charge before using it" speaking to myself as I flipped it open and searched to see if my new sim had copied the old sims contact's, like the salesman said it would do, after whatever he did with them.

-mum  
-dad  
-bells  
-gran

Scrolling down faster to the bottom to see the last name  
-chole  
Yep, it looks like they are all here blowing my blonde hair out of my face. Better start texting everyone my new number.

"Evi?" Hearing my sister shout. Getting up of my bed I make way to my bedroom door. Pulling it open I pop my head out looking down the white corridor walls littered in family photos to see my sisters head popping out her own door. My favourite photo of us two is just across her from her door.  
We were about 6 and our grandma brought us to a photoshoot to get photos for mums birthdays. We were both in white t-shirts and blue jeans with little pig tails in our hair. It was such a fun day

"Yeah?" watching as she brushes her brown hair back behind her ear.

"Do you know where mum is? She said she was going to take us food shopping" ah, our mother.  
She try's to be the cool, hip mum. Only give us a few chores. Such as; just make sure our rooms are clean and take bins out. But no rules, other than be nice to one another. It doesn't work well as she's very flighty and a bit dipsy. So she forgets to buy food in. We were always late to stuff if she drove us and she always forgets to tell us her plans.

It's just made us look after each other better. Bells and me against the world, looking after our mum. We do all the cleaning and cooking. Don't get me wrong I love my mum, but sometimes I just wished she was like my friends mum. Actually look after us... always feels like we are the mums and she's the daughter.

Looking into the same deep brown eyes as my own "she's gone on a date with Phil. He rang this morning saying he's back in town"  
Phil our mums boyfriend. He's good for her make her act more mature around us and he's definitely great with Bells and I, but she's a young mum and Phil makes her feel younger. She's crazy about him and that makes her act like a love sick teenager, she forgets all her plans just to be with him.

I notice Bells face drop "I'll take you" I quickly replied "mum's left us some money for us to use. So I think subconsciously she remembered we need to do a food shop? Just let me get changed first, yeah?" looking down at my purple floral pjs.

"Thanks Evi. I don't know what I would do without you" she smiles at me.

"Probably break your leg, some ribs and crack your skull all while you some how lost a lot of blood" I sarcastically reply. "Right I'll meet you down at Bruce. Just give me a couple of minutes." Bells gives me a weird look but nods.

Where the hell did that reply come from. Shacking my head as I look at the photo across from my door. Which is bells favourite from that day.  
Right better get dressed

Making my way down the steps fiddling with my new phone as I put it in my bag I see Bells leaning against Bruce.

"Oy! Stop leaning against my baby! I don't want your skinny ass bum print on him!" Who does she think she is scaring my baby like that.

"Eve's its just a car" just a car she says.

"I put my blood, sweat, heart and soul into that so called car. He is my baby and your nephew!" She just laugh's at me. "Don't listen to aunty Bella Brucy. You are much more than a car. You are family" I whisper to Bruce as whilst petting his bonnet.  
Looking over at Bells I notice our next door neighbour looking at us like we are crazy. "Hi Mr Sanders!" I shout waving like crazy with a Cheshire cat smile on my face.

"Oh my god. Just get in the car!" Bella opens my door and drags me into the car, then quickly runs to the other side and gets in looking mortified. "Drive. Just drive" she demands. Laughing like a mad man I pull out of the drive.

Flopping backwards on to my bed with a grone. God. I hate shopping with Bells. Any type of shopping, all you get is 'too expensive, expire date ends too soon, it'll look better on you than me, what are you putting in the trolley' it never ends. This is why she goes with mum. I just can't handle it.

Glancing at my phone in my hand. I never got around to texting my new number to people. Ugh. I'll do it tomorrow I'm to tired now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Who is this?

I only had a few more numbers to text and then I was done. I've been texting them in some of my lessons and short breaks. I would've done it this morning but both Bells and I slept in as our mum woke us up when she got in to gush about her date. Phil proposed.  
I'm happy, he's great for her but I just wished he told us first, even asked us for her hand to make sure we are okay with it. Because when we get home today, he is moving in. Honesty given us no time to adjust.

Sat in biology with Bells at my side learning about fish cells, I have no clue why I keep picturing my sister with a golden onion looking awkward. Well she's always awkward but the onion I don't get.

As the teacher talks I doodle some fish trying to understand what I'm seeing. I've always seen little glimpse of stuff or jokingly say something and it happens, it's like a really vivid da ja vu or intuition about something. Like when your belly goes if you feel like someone is dodgy. Wow, I'm saying like a lot, I just don't know how to explain it but anything I say or react to, Bella takes it seriously. So my sarcasm no longer works on her.

I feel a sharp pain on the side of my ribs.

"Come on Eve's the bells gone"

" You could of tapped me or called my name. Not elbow me with your boney ass elbows bell!" Rubbing my side as I glare at my sister. Watching her roll her dark brown eyes and walk away. She's so mean to me. Me! The older sister! By 10 minutes! Huffing I shove everything in to my bag and make way to my last lesson history.

"Yo Evi?" Turning around I see Brad running towards me. "Mr Russell isn't in today. So history turned into a study session. The office doesn't know when he's coming back. He caught that stomach bug that's going around"

Ahh that bug. That bug has nearly wiped out a quarter of the school. Students and teachers alike have been told not to come in at any sign of having it and not to come back until they have the all clear.

"Thanks Brad." looking up at the tall fellow blonde "How did you find out?"

"Matthew had history first and we just had maths together. So we are allowed to study in the classroom or go to the library or go home" shrugging his shoulders smiling down at me.

Library. That class is going to be crazy with no teacher. And I need to wait for Bells. I must of made a face because he laughed.

"Oh, come on Evi! Join the class. Join the chaos!" He put his hand on my shoulder with a little shake to exaggerate his comment. Rolling underneath his arm skipping back laughing.

"No. I am not joining that detention you all are about to get"

"Aw Evi. You wound me. I'm an angel" pouting his lips and his hand to his heart. Laughing "tell Bella I say hi" he waves running to the class. Turning I head for the library.

***  
Once settled at a table by a window I take out my phone and a book I have been reading.

[Evi] char char! Where are you! History is cancelled! Sirs got the bug...I'm in the library

[Evi] char? You there? I'm all alone... I miss you... I have news!

[Evi] char... don't leave me on my lonesome...

[Char] Who is this? I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number.

[Evi] this is not char? Your not playing a joke are you?

[Char] Sorry. No this is not char. You've got the wrong number.

Looking down at the number I notice the last two numbers have swapped around.

[Evi] huh... your number is super close to my friends. Just last two digits wrong way round. Thats kinda cool.  
Hi new number buddy!

[Char] Hi...

Yep, I need to change the name. Can't keep them in my phone as char.

[Evi] so whats your name? Cause I cant keep you as char?

[Char] you're actually going to talk to a complete stranger?

[Evi] yup. Name?

[Char] You know this could be completely dangerous thing to do.

Rolling my eyes, worry wart. I'm not getting any funny feelings, so it should be safe. Hopefully

[Evi] nah its good. Don't no where I live or my name. Which is Evi btw.

[Char] you wrote your name...you're not going to stop texting me no matter what I say are you?

Chuckling at the text. They've already figured me out. Always felt more comfortable texting than actually talking.

[Evi] Yup. Yor stuck with me now new number buddy :D

[Char] ...Jasper. My name is Jasper.

Jasper...hm that's a really nice name kind of old sounding but so is mine and Bells. Going to the number profile I fiddle about trying to figure out how to change the name. Ah got it.

[Evi] there! You are now jasper in my phone! Its nice to meet you jasper!

[Jasper] it is nice to meet you too Evi.

I feel the heat run up my face. Why am I blushing over a text. Patting my face to try cool down the bell goes. Uh I don't want to go home and help Phil move in. Its going to be super awkward. Getting my coat and bag on I text Bells I'll meet her by Bruce. She replies she'll be a couple minutes late as she needs to talk to her teacher.

[Evi] :) well iv got to go now. last bell has rung and meeting my sister at my car. Buy jasper. Ttyl :D

[Jasper] Buy Evi. Have a safe travel.

Smiling to myself I make my way out the library and head for the car park. My phone beeps again saying I have a message

[Brad] we got a detention...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Cool Step-Dad

"Are you ready for this?" I look over at Bella, who looks just as uncomfortable as I do.

"No" she replied with a short laugh looking at me.

"They could of at least given us a better warning than this" banging my head against the steering wheel. "Why so frigging quick?"

"You know mum. She doesn't plan, she just, does..." I laugh. God Bells it right, mums all about the flow. If the flow lead her here, she's definitely accepting it " we are both over thinkers. We get it from Charlie" dad... "and its hard for us to accept change"

"I know, I know... but a warning would've been nice." Bells just smiles softly at me. "Come on. We better get in. Don't know how much we are helping with this move" taking my key's out and grabbing my bag.

"What the-"

"Don't finish that sentence Evangeline!" Mum cuts me off carrying a box upstairs. The whole place is a mess. Its like a tornado just throw it self around the house, I don't know where to look. Bells grabs my hand making me face her. I think her face is showing the exact same face mine is.

"Mom. What is all this?" Bella questions, looking around.

"Your mom wouldn't let me put some of this stuff in storage. Thinking its a waste of money" Phil interjected rubbing his hand down his face.

Yep that sounds about right. Leaning over to him I whispered. "You should of packed secretly, dropped them of at the unit then came here without mum."

"Yeah..."

"Girls? Can you just stay in your rooms until this is sorted. I have a vision for where everything should go and helping would just stress me out" mum pointed out.

A vision, yeah right she just going to place random stuff in random places and we're going to look cluttered. Then it'll end up being Bells and I sorting it all out on the weekend when they have disappeared on another date. Sighing, I grab hold of Bella's hand and lead her upstairs before she can try and help.

Reaching her bedroom I flop on to the bed face first with a grone. Why does she have to be chaotic messy. I remember once we spent summer with are dad in Forks and when we got back it was like she started hording everything. It took our last week of the holidays cleaning it all up. We were eleven. We shouldn't have to do that, we were kids!

"Are you ok?" Bells asks as she sits down next to me, playing with my hair. Knowing that usually calms me down.

Turning to face her with a sigh "she going to be crazy free-spirited mum again" when she's likes that, we come second to her. "Already in her honeymoon faze" smushing my face back into the pillow.

"It'll be fine. We are older now and have a car. We don't have to rely on her to pick us up" rolling on my back to look at my sister, I could see she felt bad about for what she said. "I don't mean it in a mean way. But your right we come second and we have to look after each other and mom" I squeezed her hand in comfort

We both jumps as there is a knock on bells door.

"Come in?" we yelled in unison. Twins! Looking at one another giggling.

"It still freaks me out when you guys speak at the same time..." Phil says as he opens the door looking at us. "But don't worry about your mom. I'll try keep her calm. I saw the look in both your eyes. It won't go back to that. I will make sure she thinks of you before me because I definitely will" he reassured us.

Phil is great. I wished she had met him earlier.

"We know Phil" Bell confirms "it's just hard not to worry" looking down at me. "Mom is either totally obsessed about something or totally lapsy daisy and we are usually what falls in the lapsy daisy category?"

"Well not anymore. You will be first on my list of stuff to do and I will always make sure you are comfortable and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about proposing. But your mum found the ring in my travel bag"

That explains it.

"And mum just ran with it?" I sigh.

"Yeah, I had planned to come over today and ask you and think about moving it on the weekend. But your mum was like pow! Pow! Pow... I couldn't say no."

Laughing "it's fine Phil we understand. I was a bit angry earlier but finding out mum found the ring that explains everything" as Bells still chuckles.

A great big grin appears on his face "I'm glad you aren't mad and if you guys need anything don't worry about asking. I will always help. Even if its to pick up girl things when I'm out"

Oh my god! I burst out laughing at that and Bells mortified face.

"No, no! It's okay!" Bells rushes out of the room bright red. Yep I'm definitely keeping Phil around. He's awesome.

"No don't worry" he shouts toward Bella "I'll be the cool step-dad! I'll be awesome!"

[Jasper] Hello, did you get home safely?

That was the message on my phone when I finally looked at it after helping to clean up and eating some pizza that Phil phoned in for.  
Why do I feel all hot again?

"You're blushing"

Jumping, I look up to see Bella leaning up against my door looking interested

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. You rarely blush, so who is messaging you?" She demand.

How do you explain you are talking to someone who you have no clue it. Don't know face, age, where they live and are they a serial killer?

"Uh... one number didn't cross over right. It still had Charlotte's name on it, so when I texted to see where she was. I got 'who is this?' And I kind of kept talking to him." I explained fiddling with my hands.

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing. Just his name is Jasper"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Getting to know you

After Phil stopped teasing Bella, she told them about me texting a stranger. Mum thought it was all so romantic but make sure they aren't an old man. Phil said it was up to me to keep talking or not but just be safe. Don't give personal details until its at least three months of constant talking. Bells is against it all but knows she can't stop me. So wants me to get important information from him and possibly a pic to make sure he isn't lying.

Finally after all their instructions I make way back up to my room. Leaning against my bed post with my phone in hand staring at the message.

Its so strange my head is giving of vibes that this person is going to be important and that I need to talk to him but also warning me about Bella. I keep picturing her with a paper cut.

And its like my head is screaming 'DANGER! DANGER!' At the sight of the blood and I don't understand it all because of the contradiction my brain is doing with shouting at me to get to know him too!

Fuck it. Here I go, looking down at my phone.

[Jasper] Hello, did you get home safely?

[Evi] hi! Sorry just saw yor text! House has been crazy. but yeah we got home fine.  
How was yor day?

[Jasper] Crazy house? My day has been fine thank you.

[Evi] good! And yeah my mums fiancé is moving in and mum wouldn't let him put some stuff in storage...so our house looks like a tornado swept throw it...

[Jasper] so you were helping find places to put his stuff?

[Evi] ish? Mum was saying she had a vision wer every thing should go. But we helped tidy up all the mess she made trying to find places. And then we collapsed and ate pizza.

[Jasper] vision?

[Evi] mum is very eccentric...she gets crazy obsessed with 1 or 2 ideas and runs with it ands forgets everything else... but anywhoo! Lets get to know each other number buddy!

[Evi] lets play 20 questions!

[Jasper] OK you go first.

[Evi] right and I think we can ask each other the same question and not lose a number cause it can just be a waste repeating to each other. the first and most important question! How old are you?

[Jasper] that sounds fair. I am 17. You?  
And my question is what is your favourite colour?

[Evi] cool! And im 16 soon to be 17. My fav colour would have to be a greeny/blue. Reminds me of the sea and I always feel peaceful looking out into it. You? And my second question do you have any siblings?

[Jasper] Mine would have to be a deep dark blue. For the same reason, I find it relaxing.  
And I have 4 siblings. Rose is my twin. Emmett the prankster of the family. Edward the annoying brother and Alice who makes sure we are all dressed up to the nines.  
You?  
And when is your birthday?

[Evi] deep blue is a nice colour and wow big family! And it's just me and my sister bells who is my twin! Shes quite and awkward but shes got some serious sass when she wants to be but also seriously clumsy. And September 13th is our birthday you? My 3rd question is what is your favourite animal?

[Jasper] mines September 14th. And my favourite animal would have to be a mountain lion. You?  
Also where would you like to visit the most in the world?

[Evi] wicked! With your twin we could be quadruplets! Even though you guys are a year older... but still! And my fav animal would have to be the platypus because I like how it doesn't have a clue what it wants to be. A mammal but it lays eggs. Its got a duck bill and a beavers tail and venom glands on its back legs. Its a hoot!

[Evi] also my top place to visit would be new Zealand to see the hobbit holes and the mountains. You? 4th question is favourite lesson?

[Jasper] that would only work if you are the same hair colour as us. Platypus is a very strange creature...And I don't really have one as my family and I have visited quite a lot of places but I'd say my favourite was France for all its culture and history. My favourite lesson is history. Yours?  
Question is what do you look like? No photos describe.

[Evi] thats cool! I haven't ever left the country and your place to travel pretty much answered favourite lesson history! I like it but I dont get why they push teaching it because we still always repeat it. And its never brought up again... unless it trivia. And mine is art my head is always full of pictured that I have to draw them to get em out.

[Evi] hmmm. I've got golden blonde hair. Dark brown eyes. Im tall and oval face shape.. bells and I only share our eye colour which we get from our dad. Shes a brunette. And a bit shorter than me. You? And I cant think of a another question yet...

[Jasper] I'm honey blonde, got golden brown eyes and tall. Rose shares the same colourings, though she is a lighter blond.  
I can't think of any questions either and it is late so why don't we carry it on tomorrow?

[Evi] we can act as triplets! Bells odd one out! That is probably best. My brain has gone numb.  
Nan night and I will text in the morning.

[Jasper] Good night Evi. I shall have questions in the morning.

Placing my phone on the bed side table, I fall back into my pillow with a huge smile on my face. That was something.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5; Just a Dream

I shot up with a sharp jolt as a bang vibrated straight though me. What was that! I couldn't tell if the bang had happened in my dream or it really happened. My heart is racing so fast I can feel it in my head. What have I just seen. Why was Bella getting chucked about like a rag doll. God her screaming! Red eye's! Fuck. Breathe in and out, get yourself in control Evangeline! Just a dream! It was just a dream...god I hope it was a dream.

"Sorry! That was me! I just tripped over my shoe!" Bella shouted down the hall.

My good old accident pro sister, who I have a bad feeling is going to become a trouble magnet if these dreams are true visions. They just look like nightmares. What I'm seeing can't be true...

"Are you okay?" I shouted back. I need to get my mind of this dream.

"I'm good! Landed on my side" of course you did. Bells knows how to land safely and cause less injury to herself after, all these years of tripping. Falling back into my pillow with a sigh, better get ready for school. Leaning over to grab my phone and see I have 2 text messages.

[Char] wer r u btch?

Oh fuck. I forgot I promised Char I would support her for her try out for the lacrosse team this morning. Looking at the time I see I've got 15 minutes to get there in time.

[Evi] b 15 mins! Sorry! Over slept!

Diving out of bed I quickly got dressed shoving my hair up into a bun. Charging down stairs I grab a banana to eat on the way.

"Bells! I need to leave now!"

"I'm here"

"Fudge!" Where the hell she come from. "Char's try out this morning! I forgot! Come on lets go!" Grabbing her by the arm, we rush our to the car.

" I can't believe you were late Eve! We talked about it yesterday, to make sure you would remember."

"I'm sorry Char. I forgot to put my alarm on. But thanks bells, she fell with aloud bang this morning and if that didn't happen I wouldn't have made it at all!" A weak argument, but true.

Giving me the evil eye, Char huffed and turned towards Bella.

"Bella. Why is your sister distracted?"

Looking at Bells I shake my head. God, don't tell her about Jasper. If she found out it be told to the whole school by the end of the day. She may be my best friend but she's the biggest gossip.

"Umm, our mums boyfriend. Well fiancé moved in last night."

"What!" Her head whips towards me. "Why didn't you phone me, to tell me this!"

"Sorry, I just got so tired after helping with moving all Phil's stuff in. I forgot to mention anything and I was so annoyed that it was so sudden, I just wanted to sleep it off" looking over Char's shoulder I see Bells giving me a weird look.

"Well you better tell me everything at lunch"

Nodding my head we make our way to our home room.

Sitting in the classroom waiting for our home room teacher, I check my phone to see if I've got any messages.

3 messages.

[Jasper] Good morning. Did you sleep well?

[Jasper] Evi?

[Jasper] are you ok?

Ah! Panicking about getting to school I forgot about checking the other message

[Evi] morning! so sorry for texting late. I slept in and had to rush to school!

Sleep was o.k... I just had a bad dream. But im ok.

[Jasper] no problem. Do you want to talk about the dream?

[Evi] not yet. Maybe at a later date. Its freaked me out and I dont want to think about it so soon. But anywhoo... want to carry on with the game? Might need to disappear now and then for classes.

[Jasper] sure I'll start if thats okay? I did think of some questions through the night.

[Evi] go ahead! I didn't think of any...

[Jasper] even though the world has it's problems, was any time period better than this one?

[Evi] ooh.. thats quite hard questions because im sure I would be burned as a witch in a few. Married off in a lot of them.. maybe even chucked into an asylum... but I have bits I would have liked to see. Like the 20s for the flapper dresses, music and dancing. 1860s for those full skirt dresses in Europe. 80s for the hippies peace and love and for concerts being a lot cheaper. But I couldn't say if a period was better because even this time is shit and there is something always wrong whatever time period you are in.

[Jasper] you'd be burned as a witch?

[Evi] is that all you got from that?

[Jasper] and asylum?

How do I go about this. Is it to soon to tell a total stranger that I have visions or is that the best person to tell. Bell has a clue, but she just thinks it's a really good da ja vu... I've never talked about it properly to someone.

[Evi] I seem to be able to tell when something is going to happen... its like really strong da ja vu.

[Jasper] so you get visions?

[Evi] yes? Its just like flashes of picture's or I zone out and draw a scene. My dreams normally play a whole scene if its something big and I get instruction's, like...don't go over there, turn left, By strawberries. But the one thing is. I can never change the out come. What ever I see always comes true. No matter how small or how big.

[Jasper] dose it change if a person decides to do change their plans.

Not the reply I was expecting.

[Evi] no, it somehow always happens. Just location might change. But what happens and people involved are always there. Even the strangers in the background. The intuition just helps keep me safe or I really have to be somewhere or meet someone. Its like fate directs me.

[Jasper] location doesn't change your vision?

[Evi] no. When I was 10 I had a vision of my mum meetings someone on a holiday and they stole all her money. So I asked if we could go somewhere else for the holiday and we did. I saw the man straight away when we entered the hotel. And when the vision came about. There was the same women and child. Same dog barking and even same car passing by. I dont know how it happens but its as though everyone makes the same decision to go somewhere else. As though everyone is connected some way. It gets very scary. Specially when I see something really bad and know I cant change it.

I jump as I hear the bell ring signalling end of class.

[Evi] text later. Moving to a class where phones are not tolerated.

Shoving my phone into my bad I make my way out. God, I hope I haven't scared him off.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: You're not crazy.

Once the final bell rang, I shoved all my history classwork in my bag. Shuffling my feet, I wait till the doorway isn't so cramped and chaotic. I am waiting out the stampede of cranky teens. I feel my heart is pumping crazily in my chest as my phone burns in my cardigan pocket. I've ignored looking at my phone all-day to embarrassed about telling my secret and not daring to see what Jasper had to say about it. I've never described to someone how exactly my visions work. Bella guessed that I could see the future, but I've never explained what it's like, she just accepts anything I say and takes it into count for her day.

Making my way out into the car park, I see Bells leaning up against Bruce reading one of her classic books and not noticing any of the boys glancing her way, oblivious to the world. How would I survive without her? Pushing her book down to get her attention, knowing she wouldn't hear me while she's reading, she gives me a stern look that gently turns soft. "What's wrong?" of course she noticed something wrong with me.

"Nothing!" I said, maybe to defensively, rushing into the car. She raises her eyebrow at me as a challenge, calmly climbing into the passenger side. " I may have told Jasper that I have visions..." both her eyebrows raise. " it's really easy to talk to a stranger and not feel judge... But now, I'm scared he's going to judge me and no longer want to talk to me cause he thinks I'm crazy! So, I've ignored my phone all day..." I trailed off, looking at my feet.

"and his opinion matters because?"

"because he's so easy to talk too. I need someone to explode all my feelings at that's not just family or someone from school, where I can get judging looks or whisper behind my back. Becoming the school freak." Gripping the steering wheel tightly " and if mum found out, she'd turn me into a stupid gypsy act to get money." I can just picture it. My red lips, just making them self shown through a dark purple shimmer scarf that's wrapped around my face showing off my dark brown eyes that are surrounded by purple glitter eyeshadow with extravagant winged eyeliner and extremely long false eyelashes. As my manicured hands move delicately around a glass ball, on a small round wooden table, in a small ominous lit room, covered in flowing red, purple and blue fabric.

I think I've found my Halloween costume for this year.

"But in the end, you've judged him before even looking at his reply" Shit. I'm a hypocrite. "just check his message; it might surprise you. But if it is cruel, I'll ring him up and blow up at him. Cause no one gets to judge my twin for a gift she has."

"Okay, I'll check once we get home and Bella?" I turn to look at her dark brown eyes that look identical to my own "I don't know what I'd do with out you"

"I know."

The moment we got home Bells gave me a look that said 'you better go check that message and apologise for ignoring him.' Yeah, her eyes tell everything she's thinking. Nodding my head, I make my way to my room trying to build up my nerve to look.

Why is it so hard to look at my damn phone?

I mean, I don't know this person so why does his opinion matter so much. Why do I care so much about a strangers opinion? Why does it feel like no matter what I do, my fate is tied to his. Why can't I see my future clearly? I can see mums and Phil's clearly but mine and Bella's there is fazed out figures surrounding us. I can barley make them out, just catch height and colourings. Like the man who was hurting Bella in my dream... Does that mean they are connected?

I feel my phone vibrate in my hands. _That's your clue to look at your damn phone!_ My head shouts at me. Taking a deep breath in I flip it open

5 messages from Jasper. 1 unknown.

[Jasper] You're not crazy. I know other people who have gifts.

[Jasper] I'm not going to judge you. I have no place to.

[Jasper] Evi, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me...

[Jasper] I have a gift too, so you're not on your own anymore. Please reply to me Evi.

[Jasper] if you don't want to talk to me anymore, please just say so. I'd would at least like to say goodbye.

His last message was the one I just received. Clutching the phone tightly in my hand, I start to breathe faster. _He has a gift too! Or is he just saying that to get me to reply back!_ My phone vibrates again making me jump and hold my breath.

[Unknown] breathe Evi. He's telling the truth.

[Unknown] Hi. you don't know me but I know you. I've know about you for years. My gift is similar to yours but different. If a person changes their mind their future changes. I see paths that can be taken. But my vision of you has always had a solid outcome no matter how much you change your mind. I'm sorry to freak you out, but please talk to Jasper. He's been upset and worried all day. Jasper only has us, his family to talk to and a couple of friends. He doesn't get to make new friends that he feels comfortable talking too with. But he felt just as connected as quickly as you did. So don't worry fate will just play out it's course with you two. You'll be able to start seeing us clearly in about a month. No matter if you do or don't talk to Jasper. It's just your mind trying to understand. Please don't tell Jasper I texted you. He'll get annoyed that I meddled in his private business. But I just want him happy... And he's happy talking to you.

How do I reply to that? If I reply at all. Wow. Someone like me... Who's in Jaspers family. I'll have someone to connect too fully. Someone who will fully understand what seeing the future is like. How scary and exciting it is. How even knowing the future it can still be so unpredictable. What did they mean my mind is trying to understand? Why didn't they tell me a name or say if they where a sister or a brother. Is it to help not slip up and say that they texted me. Because honestly, I would slip and mention them if I knew. Well I guess that's just helped me decide to reply... So thank you mysterious sibling.

[Unknown] you're welcome! and put me in your phone as 'A'. So I don't keep popping up as unknown. ;)

Snorting I do as they said. That's one cheeky sibling; they are defiantly going to be fun.

Going back to Jasper texts I read through them again. Building my nerves back up to get ready to reply. It was pretty shitty leaving him unanswered so abruptly and seeing his messages I can see how much it has effected him. _Come on, Evangeline. There is nothing to worry about. It's been confirmed that there is nothing to worry about. Just text him back apologising for how you reacted and explain why. _

[Evi] I'm so sorry for ignoring your texts. I just got scared the moment I sent it. I felt relieved and stupid for sending such a personal message, that I couldn't understand why it happened. I don't understand why I'm so comfortable telling you stuff about me. I don't have second thoughts and when I do it's after the text is sent... Then I got so scared about what you would reply with, that I ignored my phone all day. To scared to look at it. I was frightened that you would judge me, think I was bonkers and want to stop talking to me. My sister is the only one who knows my secret and that's because she guessed it. You are the first person I have ever told and described what it is like. I've only just managed now to talk to you because of my sister. She noticed something wrong with me the moment she saw me and did her little trick to get me to talk and think. Which made me realise I was being a hypocrite. I was judging you before seeing the reply when I was terrified of you judging me. And I am so sorry if I have made you worry throughout the day. I didn't want to do that. And I don't want to stop talking to you.

[Jasper] Please never be afraid that I would judge you. I'm the last person on earth that has any rights to judge. I feel the same connection and it frightens me as well, I don't understand it but I'm willing to except it if you are? I've only made a couple of connections similar to this before, and those two saved my soul from something that they were stuck in a well. So I know that connection means something good, no matter how scary it is. So, please never be afraid to tell me something.

My heart was pounding so fast and I could feel the heat coming of my face. This man sure knows how to make a girl blush—fanning my face with my hand.

[Evi] Jasper, you sure do know how to make a girl blush. But okay. In this together, to figure out what it all means but also to have a friend, we can to talk to with no judging. Someone who just accepts us as we are and to never go silent when they are worried about what the other would think.

[Jasper] you have yourself a promise their ma'am.

I may of just swoon there.

Xxxxxx

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Hope you are all from the virus.


End file.
